Truth or Dare
by Sweet Lunar Land
Summary: The title says it all. This is a series of Truth or Dare's that I think the Cullen family has played. People will leave me reviews telling me what should be the next truth/dare/victim and I'll write out a little fun scene for you guys to enjoy. So check this out and lave me a review telling me which truth/dare/victim I should do for the next chapter!
1. Rosalie

**A/N: Well, well, well.. Hello there! I know I haven't updated a thing in, what, a few months? Yeeesh. I'm sorry guys! Here's an idea to make up for it. Now, I wont take full credit for this idea. Mon Petit Pierrot is the person I kinda stole it from. I love her work. It's cute, sweet, short and simple. And something I should really try to do before I start writing seriously. It's kind of like the warm-ups we do before we run, or play sports! I'll write short little chapters to get myself pumped and warmed up for the heavy duty stuff, but I need your help!**

**Wow, that sounded like a really bad advertisement. Anyways, here's what we're going to do. I'll write a chapter every time you review and tell me a good truth/dare to write about. So, basically, it's like an imagine. You guys write a review telling me which character you pick to be truth/dared, then you tell me what their truth/dare is and I'll write a scene on it! How does that sound? I hope this doesn't go under, because I really like the idea of it. And it will help me a lot. So yeah, let's get started!**

**Here's a little nudge to get us started.. enjoy! Review at the end!**

* * *

Alice squealed as she sat down on the carpet, tugging on Jasper's shirt so he will sit down next to her. "Sit, sit!" she ordered everyone. Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes, but obeyed his sisters wishes, because he knew that if he didn't, Alice would probably set his clothes on fire and he'd be stuck with nothing but a pair of boxers for months. Alice smirked at her brother and then quirked a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her other siblings, daring them to try and get out of doing this. Each and every one of them sat down almost immediately. "Good! Now, we all know the rules. Nothing that will set the house on fire, and nothing that will get each other killed, everything else is perfectly legal!" the short haired girl squeaked, buzzing in her seat.

"We know, Alice. Just get on with it already. I wanna play!" Emmett whined, almost as excited as Alice was. He had plenty of horrible dares to share with his fellow sisters and brothers, and he knew exactly who he'd pick first. Edward groaned as he heard Emmett's thoughts and cringed, knowing exactly what was about to happen to his beefy siblings victim.

"Okay! So, first person.." Alice hummed looking through every possibility and picking out the perfect prey and perfect dare. "..Rosalie." she smirked, staring at the beautiful blonde vampire. Rose grimaced but nodded.

"Okay, hit me." the blond vampire said. "I pick dare, but you already knew that." she sighed, nervous for what the little pixie had mixed up for her.

"I won't be the one hitting you, my dear sister.." small vampire laughed, "I dare you to turn around, bend down, and let one of the boys slab you.. right on the ass! And it can't be Emmett!" Bella snorted, trying to keep control as she watched Rosalie snarl and glare at Alice.

"That's no fair, Alice! I won't let any of these pigs touch my body, ever! And you know it!" The blond beauty fumed.

"C'mon, Rosie. It's not that bad." her mate tried to convince her while trying not to burst into fits of laughter. He didn't want anyone touching his beautiful wife, but it would be fun to watch her squirm and even more fun to see which brother would be the first to volunteer to 'smack that'. Edward chuckled at his brother's thoughts, but kept quiet. Jasper just smirked and watched his mate and his sister have a staring competition, or a glaring war. They were the same to him.

"You nasty pig," rose smacked the back of Emmett's head, glaring at him. "You're into that shit, aren't you? Ugh, why did you have to be the nincompoop I fell in love with? Why, why me?" Rose pouted, trying to avoid what was coming.

"Stop dodging the dare, Rose. You chose it, you knew what would happen if you picked dare." Bella said, taking Alice's side on this so the little devil will go easy on her if she were to be picked. Alice giggled and threw a pillow at Bella, knowing exactly why she was sucking up to her, but not planing on fulfilling her wishes anytime soon.

There was silence for a long time before the dared vampire mumbled a low, "Fine" and stood up, turning so her back was to her siblings and then bending down. She decided to have a little fun with this and shook her hips a bit, tilting her head and leaving her lips slightly parted. "I've been a bad, bad girl.. I need to be punished.." she whispered in a low, sexy voice. Alice and Bella started laughing and whistling at their clever sister, while the three male vampire sat with a shocked expression stuck on their faces.

None of the boys made a move to stand and slap her bum, but Emmett was slowly losing control. He really, really wanted to slap her fine ass. But Alice only glared at him when the idea popped into his mind. He knew he would be in big trouble if he even tried to do anything near her ass before one of the brothers even moved, so he held his breath and waited.

Edward was reading Jasper's mind, hoping to find some way to persuade him into being the person to slap their sisters bosom. But he was having a hard time and getting a headache from hearing Jasper sing "Oh he's a jolly good fellow" very loudly in his mind.

Jasper stayed calm and quiet, already knowing what he would be doing. He slowly stood up and walked over to his bent over sister, smacking her on the butt and whispering, "Oh, you've been a naughty girl indeed.." with his low, thick accented voice. He then turned and sat back down next to Alice, his face showing no emotion. "She reminded me of what Alice did to get my attention last night. I couldn't help it." he said simply with a shrug. Rosalie fell on top of Bella as they both laughed at what they had just witnessed and Emmett laughed very loudly at Alice's embarrassed and shocked expression.

Edward smirked at the pixie and winked, "Didn't see that coming, did you little sis?" he snickered and watched his mate laugh with their sister. There was a twinkle in his eye and a small smile on his face as he took in everything that was happening around him.


	2. Bella

**A/N: So there was someone reviewing and asking me a question. The question was "Where are Carlisle, Esme, Nessie and Jacob? Aren't they a part of the family too?" and here's the answer: I mentioned in the first chapter that I was only going to be writing with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella, so that's why. I don't really feel comfortable having Nessie around her parents when there are inappropriate dares being bounced around, and (I hope) you guys don't either. They are a part of the family, they might even make an appearance later in the story, just not now.. Yeah.. that's my answer.. hope I didn't confuse you. :)**

**Rosalie: I still can't believe Jasper did that.. *shudders***

**Lunar: Get over it, princess. It's your turn to choose who shall be tortured this week.**

**Rosalie: *snickers* Wonderful, let me just reach in the bowl and pick the dare/truth for today.. *she reached in the bowl, pulling out a piece of paper and reading it* Oh this should be good..**

* * *

Rosalie finished her laughter, finally able to sit upright. She looked into Alice's eyes and smirked, knowing that all was forgiven already. She forgave her for giving such an embarrassing dare because it had backfired for her. If Alice could blush, her whole face would have been red already from embarrassment. Now her brothers and sisters knew of Jasper and her activities from the previous night. The siblings already knew of each others 'games' in bed, but it was never brought up in conversation.

That gave Rosalie a thought, and she smirked at Bella. "My dear youngest sister, what ever shall you choose? Truth, or dare?"

The poor and young vampire looked at Rosalie in horror, wondering why she ever agreed to play this stupid game in her head. "Truth!" she said quickly, thinking that there was no possible way for Rosalie to embarrass her that badly with a simple truth.

"Tell us about you and Edwards sex."

Bella was wrong.

"Rosalie!" The sound of Bella's mate was loud and rang throughout the house. "Bella, you don't have to say a thing." Edward quickly turned to Bella, praying in his head that she wouldn't speak.

"Oh, yes she does! I got my ass smacked by my brother. Now its her turn to suffer."

"Shut up, everyone! I wanna enjoy watching my little sister squirm while she spills the beans." Emmett voice spoke over everyone else's, and all eyes landed once again on Bella-who was trying to sneak out of the room when everyone was distracted by Edward and Rosalie's yelling.

"Fine!" Bella sighed, rubbing her face and mumbling something into her hands.

"I'm sorry, dear sister. What was that darling?" Jasper leaned in, trying to get Bella to repeat herself. She sighed again, looking at Edward and pleading with her eyes to save her, but Alice smacked her arm and told her there was no way out of this.

"He looks really, really hot when I give him a blowjob.." the brown haired vampire mumbled, looking down.

There was laughter throughout the room, and even Edward looked shocked at the answer that Bella gave. "Please, do explain!" Rosalie encouraged Bella, leaning on Emmett while she laughed.

Bella covered her face again, groaning into it. "Do I have to?" And she got her answer when everyone-but Edward-yelled "Yes!" at the same time. "It's hard to explain.. But when I look up, I love seeing him with his eyes closed and his head tilted backwards as he moans my name. I like his his fingers clutch my hair, trying to be gentle with be but still needing a bit more to bring him to the edge.. It's all very arousing.." she smiled to herself.

"Well, you certainly didn't hold back." Emmett chortled, "What, you want us to hear about your sex life, little sister?" When Bella didn't answer, Emmett let out a laugh. "You do! You do want us to know!"

"I didn't say that!" she screamed back at him, hitting him. "I just like being the only one that can actually see it, you guys can only imagine it." She kissed Edwards cheek. The Eldest brother was silent the whole time, trying to control his pants from forming a tent. Alice punched his shoulder, knowing he needed the distraction before everyone saw the beast in his pants rise up.

* * *

**A/N: Lunar: My, my, my.. Well, I didn't expect this to happen. **

**Bella: That was horrible..**

**Lunar: Was it, was it really?**

**Bella: *silent***

**Lunar: Knew it!~**

**Rosalie: Remember to leave a review for what you who you want Bella to ask, and what should happen for next chapter! Please, favorite/alert the story and share it! Helps a lot!**


End file.
